Un millonario de poca suerte
by lalocadekya
Summary: Atobe Keigo, un alumno que pocas veces falta a las normas escolares... entendera elpor que nunca es bueno faltarlas... Fin de la primera temporada, gracias
1. El plan

_**Un millonario de poca suerte**_

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, los jóvenes estudiantes de la privada Hyotei Gakuen salían ya de clases. Los alumnos del tercer año se dispersaron con rapidez, ese día había una serie de eventos que por lo general pasaban desapercibidos, claro ello si no eras parte de la esfera social mas alta de la ciudad… Por ello las actividades de los clubes deportivos, musicales y demás habían sido canceladas.

-Debes estar de mal humor…eh? Atobe… -Dijo la voz de Oshitari Yuushi desde el casillero al lado de Keigo.

Este hizo una mueca con la boca demostrando lo que el primero había dicho- Claro que lo estoy… eres tan perceptivo… Oshitari… no solo no hay club, sino que además hay ese estupido evento de las familias… lo detesto…

Era curioso oír al capitán del Club de Tennis decir ello, después de todo no perdía oportunidad en esos eventos para hacer notar su supremacía en todo lo que el se sabia mejor que el resto, Oshitari dejo salir un suspiro- No pienso ir al evento ese…-Dijo de la manera mas normal del mundo.

Un leve ruido a su lado le hizo dirigir su mirada al capitán, quien había dejado caer los cuadernos al suelo- Co… como que… no piensas ir…- Yuushi sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije… -Le ayudo a recoger sus cosas mientras salía de su asombro- … Creo que iré a las canchas callejeras a practicar un poco… si te animas de seguro nos vemos allá… creo que estaré… algo solo –finalizo en un tono triste entregándole los libros caídos y despidiéndose para salir rumbo a donde Keigo sabia estaban los cambiadores de la escuela.

Atobe tardo en reaccionar, no se esperaba ese tipo de cosas de Oshitari, después de todo era bien sabido que esa reunión era tan importante para los padres de su escuela, ya que podían alardear de sus hijos… el decir que faltaría era todo un acto de rebelión, se lo pensó un poco tal ves las cosas no estaban bien entre sus padres, según el sabia ellos querían que el siga con el negocio de medicina de la familia, mientras que el Tensai parecía verse inclinado hacia la carrera musical que a simples ojos prometía mucho para el.

Keigo tomo sus raquetas del casillero y se las coloco al hombro, tenia el buzo de la escuela en el maletín, se cambiaría una ves llegara a las canchas. Si era cierto que el Tensai iría para allá, entonces allá le daría alcance…

Sabiéndose Atobe Keigo, no iba a ser fácil pasar desapercibido delante de toda la escuela, esquivar a su chofer y claro esta llegar a las benditas canchas callejeras. Con todo el aire de superioridad que pudo centrar en su rostro salio al patio principal, era de esperarse… había quienes no se alejaban por ello, Un grupo de chicas le corto paso rodeándole y ofreciéndole cartas y regalos.

"…si te animas de seguro nos vemos allá… creo que estaré… algo solo"

Le dijo la voz de Oshitari en su cabeza, la mirada del heredero Atobe cambio a una un tanto fria, y en nada su mano estaba en alto y el sonido de sus dedos en chasquido hizo que su fiel compañero de segundo año llegase corriendo hacia el- Kabaji… encárgate… -Dijo Keigo saliendo de entre la muchedumbre, mientras Kabaji tomaba los regalos y cartas como hacia de costumbre. Casi nunca las leía… solo devorada el chocolate mas fino… pero no tenia mala educación, no podía rechazarles fríamente… y menos en conjunto.

Una sonrisa amplia se formo en el rostro de Atobe al notar que sus perseguidoras ya habían entendido lo que debían hacer. Ahora era un camino no muy largo a la salida, de golpe se pego a la pared que dividía los territorios de la escuela con la salida, casi lo había olvidado, el chofer como de costumbre le estaría esperando fuera de la escuela- Maldición… -Se dijo. Como era una fecha tan especial seguro su padre había ordenado el recogerle y llevarle directamente a casa, pues era una lastima, el tampoco tenia pensado ir a esa reunión, y nada se lo impediría.

A velocidad corrió de regreso a los salones del segundo piso, sabia bien que en el salón de Química había una vista espectacular de un cerezo que cuando florecía era lo mas precioso después de el en esa escuela. Ahora ese cerezo le serviría para otra finalidad.

Abrió la ventana levemente, fijo su mirada en la rama mas próxima y luego en la altura de la rama al suelo, debían ser unos 4 metros o algo así. Trago grueso, nunca se imagino haciendo ese tipo de tonterías, aun así… Se acerco a la puerta del salón y la cerro por dentro con seguro, si alguien le veía seria algo vergonzoso, desde fuera de la ventana no había ni un alma, tomo el maletín y lo aseguro a su espalda, apoyo sus finísimos zapatos en el borde de la ventana y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a la rama.

Era notorio su preparamiento físico le facilitaba aquello, quiso reír por su grandeza pero sabia que no tenia tiempo que perder, en cualquier momento el chofer empezaría a buscarle; Observo la muralla de la escuela y se impulso en la rama para alcanzarle, estuvo a punto de caer y se sujeto con las justas quedando colgado para la parte interna de la escuela

"Genial" Se dijo sujetándose con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos "En que lió me estoy metiendo eh…" Con algo de dificultad por lo que llevaba en la espalda y con la incomodidad de la vestimenta que traía, logro pasar su pierna derecha por encima de la muralla y se impulso con fuerza… ya estaba lo había logrado ahora solo tenia que bajar con delicadeza… se decía aun con el impulso…

ITAIIIIIIIIIIIII… - Algunos alumnos voltearon hacia el lugar donde se había oído ello, pero solo había un árbol enorme y las paredes de la escuela y de los salones de ciencias, Al otro lado de la muralla un adolorido Keigo sacudía su ahora sucio uniforme de la escuela…- Kuso… Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi… -Dijo en una queja que mas parecía llanto, era cierto nunca había estado acostumbrado al mas mínimo dolor, como fuese… ahora tenia que llegar a las canchas y ya que no podía usar la limosina… quedaba una opción.

Unos minutos después, las personas en el paradero observaban algo curiosas como un estudiante de la Hyotei Gakuen estaba parado de brazos cruzados observando los taxis pasar…

"Como diablos es que esos sujetos te llevan a donde quieres... Eh?" Se dijo mientras su mirada se dio en una anciana que había logrado parar uno y hablaba con el conductor tratando de llegar a un acuerdo en el precio, lo había entendido… Detuvo el próximo automóvil que paso y al nombrar el lugar el taxista le dio un precio por debajo del costo, suerte de millonario? No para Keigo….

¿Monedas? ¿Billetes bajos? El solo manejaba tarjetas de crédito y billetes por encima de 100 000 000 yenes, y en definitiva no cargaba un mínimo como el que le pedían, no tendría otra opción iría caminando hasta el lugar, caminar para el no era tan difícil después de todo era como entrenar en las mañanas corriendo por su propiedad.

Ya había pasado media hora de caminata y el golpe de la muralla empezaba a dolerle o era simplemente que tenia hambre, por lo general en la limosina comía algo antes de llegara a la mansión, fuera de ello al estar de mal humor no había querido tomar nada del banquete de refrigerio de la escuela. Se sentó en una banca, sabia que ya no estaba muy lejos del lugar, había visto pasar a algunos chicos de la Seishun Gakuen, pero a ninguno conocido y por suerte el tampoco se les hacia muy conocido, tomo su celular y marco a Oshitari.

"Hey… Atobe que haciendo…"

-Es… estoy por llegar a las… canchas… -Contesto muy agitado el capitán de la Hyotei

Oshitari dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- De veras estas por llegar? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-Que si… espero ya estés allí…

-Así es… pero pensé en comprar algo de comida… Espero no te moleste… puedes ir cambiándote… Keigo… llegare en nada…

"Me corto… el malvado..." Se dijo poniéndose de pie y guardando en su bolsillo el celular. Prácticamente ya estaba dentro del complejo deportivo, no había nadie dentro, era normal después de todo sabia que esas canchas se llenaban solo de noche, pero alguien de su clase nunca estaría allí de noche.

Los cambiadores no eran la gran cosa, una especie de ducha, que por los santos no tenia ni seguro siquiera, y las bancas. Dejo salir un suspiro y dejo el maletín en el suelo, ese lugar no podía hacer más que ensuciar más su ya sucio uniforme. Cuando se disponía a desvestirse un leve ruido le llamo la atención en la puerta, lo primero que se aprende al ser millonario es a ser desconfiado, lentamente se aproximo a la puerta pero antes de poder hacer algo esta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas totalmente vestidas de negras, lentes oscuros y pasamontañas en la cara.

Atobe retrocedió por instinto, no podía mostrarse asustado al menos eso era lo que le decía su instinto- ¿Que es lo que desean? –Pregunto con la debida educación de alguien de su calidad.

Uno de ellos era notablemente más alto que el otro, el cual parecía observar al pequeño, el cual de inmediato tomo el maletín del suelo y se hecho a correr.

-Hey… -Atobe trato de salir en su búsqueda pero el mas grande le tomo bruscamente por el brazo, sintió que su codo era un sándwich entre los dedos del tipo. Ero por alguna razón bajo la presión con rapidez.

-Lo siento… pero eres mio-nya … -Dijo el sujeto Alzándole y colocando a Keigo en la banca del vestidor y cerrando con su pie la puerta- Al menos... tendrás privacidad… -Dijo en un tono que a Keigo le erizo las puntas de los pelos.

Viéndole desde la banca el sujeto era enorme, no tenia forma de salirse de allí. Si quería ganar algo con el… no tenia mas que secuestrarle, por ello no debía hacerle daño, aun así el tensita no dejaba de pensar en la manera de salirse, si sus raquetas estuvieran cerca le daría con ellas en la cabeza y saldría corriendo… ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estaba Yuushi?

-Eres estudiante de la Hyotei-nya… -Por instinto Atobe cubrió el bolsillo de su camisa- Pero... Mira que sucio traes este uniforme…nya… - Dijo palpando la camisa de la escuela, no había duda que era el mejor material para la escuela mas exigente, pero más allá de lo que vestía…- Que suave es tu piel…

- Chotto… eres hombre no? ¿Qué crees que haces? -Se quejo Keigo mientras toma el brazo del sujeto, impidiendo que este habrá mas la camisa y toque mas de su cuerpo.

-Hombre… mujer… da igual siempre y cuando desees a tu presa-nya…

Atobe se encorvó levemente, el sujeto había puesto presión en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo, una leve coloración había aparecido en su rostro- Ya… yamette… -Dijo sonando a suplica.

-Pero si parece gustarte… -Dijo abriendo con facilidad la bragueta del pantalón de Atobe, este trato de evitarlo pero recibió un bofetón por demás fuerte que le dejo tendido en el asiento. "Rayos creo que me pase…" Se dijo el sujeto, acariciando la cara de Atobe con ternura, más al notar este movimiento continuo donde se había quedado- Se siente bien? –Pregunto el tipo.

Keigo tenia la mirada hacia la pared, y mordía con fuerza su labio con los ojos cerrados, no podía negar que se sentía bien… sentía el tacto del sujeto buscando aquello que lo hacia merecedor del sustantivo "hombre" entre sus boxers, y palmándole ovularmente cada parte que encontraba. Aunque trataba no podía moverse para defenderse… solo había atinado a tratar de juntar las piernas, lo cual había logrado incomodar a su atacante.

-Vamos… me estas haciendo difícil el trabajo sabes?- Refunfuño abriendo con fuerza las piernas del tenista y quitándole de golpe la ropa interior, Atobe se levanto de golpe y le miro desesperado.

-No… no por favor… no lo hagas… te daré todo… todo lo que quieras… pero no lo hagas…- Dijo con la cara llena de lagrima y hecho un tembladero completo.

Una leve risa saliente de debajo de la mascara el hizo saber que no importaba que le pidiese no lo le haría caso, menos cuando lo halo con fuerza y lo coloco delante de si bajándose el pantalón, los llantos de Keigo empezaron a descontrolarse- Si vas a hacer tanto escándalo… -Dijo dándole vuelta para que quedase boca abajo- Entonces no mires…

Era una viste preciosa, era notorio el delicado cuidado que había tenido el chico con su cuerpo, le era delicioso el sentir su cuerpo bien formado, y ahora poder ver esa pequeña entrada que le derretía el invadir, decidió el preparar a su presa.

Ahhhhh… - un gemido entre doloroso y de alegría salio de los labios del agredido, pero esto sin dejar de salir las lagrimas.

-Te ha gustado? Solo ha sido algo pequeño… si usara algo mas grande que mis dedos al inicio te desangrarías por el impacto- Dijo el sujeto sonando divertido, pero no oyó respuesta por parte de Keigo. Se inclino para verle un poco, se mantenía con la mirada y los puños por delante cerrados, mas el charco de lagrimas delante de rostro y el fino hilo carmesí que brotaba de su labio le hacia notar que estaba resistiendo a por su orgullo nada mas.

-Valla… esto no esta siendo muy divertido-nya…- Se oyó la voz del sujeto, a lo cual Atobe pensó había llegado la hora y apretó lo mas que pudo sus puños, pero lo único que sintió fue una caricia en su cabellera- Será mejor que te vistas-nya…. Cuídate mucho…

Cuando Keigo abrió los ojos estaba solo en esa pequeña recamara, froto con fuerza sus ojos y se abrazo a si mismo, nunca había deseado tanto ser otra persona, ahora preferiría el solo estar en su mansión…

Unos 10 minutos después una voz conocida le hizo Salí de su estupor- Atobe!! Atobe!! ¿Dónde estas?- Yuushi había entrado después de ello al lugar, lo único que Keigo atino a hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos- Que… que te paso… vi... tus... Cosas afuera y pensé que estabas... aquí…

-Olvida mis cosas… -Dijo el chico hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico- Me alegra que estés aquí… me alegra verte…

-Tranquilo Keigo… Todo esta bien… no dejare que nada te pase- Respondió abrazando con fuerza a su capitán- Será mejor… que te lleve a descansar… la ceremonia de los adultos será en tu casa… así que… vamos a la mía… te parece? –El chico afirmo con la cabeza- Recoge tus cosas fuera… -indico el más alto y Atobe salio del lugar a paso lento y con pesadumbre.

Yuushi bajo la cabeza, la corbata vino de su compañero estaba en el suelo- Valla… has dejado acá un recuerdo- nya… Sonrió de manera algo maligna- Si no fueras tan lindo cuando lloras… Kei chan…


	2. Confesion

**Capitulo 2 : Confesion**

**Con la velocidad que iba la limosina era tonto el pensar que demorarían, mas si se tenia en cuenta la insignia de la familia Oshitari que iba por delante como apartando todo obstáculo del camino. Yuushi iba apoyado en la puerta del lado izquierdo, desde que había subido a la limosina no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Keigo, quien como conejo asustado, estaba totalmente envuelto en su casaca del club, agazapado si podía decirse, y con una mirada vacía que caía a la ventana derecha, era su culpa y Yuushi lo sabia, por no haber podido el hacer a un lado sus estupidos deseos y no haber tenido el valor de declarar sus sentimientos a por ello no se le había ocurrido mejor plan que hacerle suyo a la fuerza, ahora se arrepentía como nadie tenia idea… ¿Qué debía hacer? **

**Era mas que lógico, no podía decírselo, pero si podía el tratar de cuidar de el ante el error cometido. El auto se detuvo en las propiedades de su familia- Atobe… hemos llegado… -Dijo Yuushi. Keigo no dijo nada solo tomo su maleta y bajo de auto.**

**El lugar estaba tan iluminado como todas las casas de la zona, pero en un silencio diferente- Se nota que fueron a tu casa… Deben estar ya en la ceremonia de apertura… Será raro que el Presidente Estudiantil de la Hyotei no este allí…verdad?**

**-Me da igual… -Dijo Atobe sin muchas ganas.**

**-Será mejor que entremos.. ny… -Ahogo su voz y tapo su boca, esa maldita colilla no podía delatarle… era natural que se le escapase cada que estaba cerca de Keigo… era su manera de tratar de seducirle… pero ahora era algo que no permitiría salir.**

**A paso lento dirigió a su acompañante a las recamaras, habían de por si varias para los diferentes invitados que llegaban de ves en cuando- Keigo… esta bien que te de una recamara solo?**

**-Estaré bien… -Dijo sin ganas avanzando levemente a la entrada, pero la puerta fue cerrada por el dueño de casa, Keigo no se molesto en levantar la mirada.**

**-No puedo dejarte solo en ese estado…- Su voz se notaba mas que preocupada, le partía el alma el ver en ese estado a su querido Atobe.**

**-Si quieres… -Dijo en un susurro que se alejaba mucho de la normal habladidura de Keigo- …Puedes quedarte conmigo…**

**Yuushi bajo la cabeza, estaba seguro de que si Keigo supiese que el era el causante de su malestar… Entonces nunca le diría aquello- …Es… esta bien… -Dijo en modo de respuesta y dejando pasar a Atobe a la habitación que le ofrecía.**

**Al instante Keigo se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo la almohada y así estuvo un buen rato… Luego levanto la mirada a Oshitari- Te agradezco el cuidado… Y que no preguntes nada… Pero si no te importa… necesito contárselo a alguien… -Dijo en una voz suplicante.**

**Yuushi se sentó en la parte baja de la cama y oyó cada palabra que Atobe decía, veía en su cara la emoción de contar su salida de la escuela, pasando por lo cómico de su caminata y terminando por el horror del relato de lo ocurrido de ultimo, la repulsión y el desagrado en cada palabra.**

**Yuushi no pudo evitarlo y tomo a Keigo entre sus brazos- Lo siento… Atobe… Todo es mi culpa…- Dijo en un susurro acariciando la cabeza de Keigo, quien se dejo calmar apoyándose en el pecho de su compañero.**

**-No te culpes… -Contesto dejando brotar silenciosas lagrimas- Fui yo el que decidió ir tras de ti… tu no me obligaste… fui yo… por mi cuenta… **

**-En serio… es mi culpa… Keigo…- Le pego con todo el cariño que le tenía a su pecho, quería protegerle… Pero como hacerlo de si mismo.**

**-Tenía miedo… Quería que estuvieses allí…**

**-Lo siento… -Un par de lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Atobe, este levanto y observo a Oshitari, sus ojos estaban cerrados sufría por lo había hecho… pero sufría mas por tener a tan inocente criatura en sus brazos y el tan lejano a la verdad.**

**Keigo se inclino levemente y seco las lagrimas de Yuushi- Lo lamento… no quería hacerte sentir culpable… siempre soy así de tonto… no pienso en los que me rodean… Gomen… Oshitari… -Dijo rodeándole nuevamente con un calido abrazo- No llores por mi… -Le susurro al oído- Que quien te haga llorar solo merece ser castigado…**

**-A… Atobe…**

**El nombrado poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuushi- Es la verdad… el que te haga sufrir… merece castigo… en mi caso… creo que me castigaron por adelantado… Pero ya paso… esa experiencia horrible… ya paso… ahora estoy contigo… a salvo… y listo para enfrentar algo de lo que he temido… Yuushi…**

**-Temido… hoy no tienes nada que temer… Keigo… Estas hoy bajo mi cuidado… Y no dejare que anda te pase…- Dijo el de cabellos azulinos tratando de recostar a su capitán- Es hora que descanses… Me sentare en el sillón de allá… así podré cuidarte… -Dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama pero fue sujeto por Keigo- ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**-No quiero que te alejes… -Dijo sonando tan caprichoso como siempre- Quiero que estés aquí… -Aumento señalando con la mirada la cama.**

**Yuushi sonrió- Solo estaré en el mueble… no esta muy…**

**Perdía el equilibrio… pero no por un mareo ni nada así, Atobe le había jalado de donde le tenia sujeto y ahora era inevitable el que sus labios estén juntos- La mirada violácea de Oshitari se vio de frente con la azulina de Keigo, tan retante como siempre, Yuushi se aparto de golpe.**

**-A… Atobe…**

**El nombrado bajo la cabeza por unos instantes luego la subió de nuevo- Tu lo has dicho… hoy ya no hay nada de lo que deba temer… Por eso… es que tomo este riesgo… Oshitari Yuushi… Estoy enamorado de ti…**

**Esas palabras firmes, de ser cualquier persona desconocida para Keigo hubiesen sonado las más firmes y sin duda, pero el hecho de que sus anos temblaran cogiendo la sabana le hacían saber a Yuushi lo mucho que le costaba el hacer esa confesión en ese momento, además de ello… Había quedado sin habla… ¿Qué debía responder? Era obvio que el sentía lo mismo, pero después de lo que había hecho… era correcto aceptarlo?**

**Keigo le miraba a los ojos, era notorio que el chico para el, había quedado confuso y sorprendido ante la confesión, el mismo estaba sorprendido, pero esa noche se había dado cuenta que a la única persona que quería cerca ante esos momentos de tristeza y/o miedo no era otro que el que tenia allí presente, el mismo que hacia dos años se había atrevido a ser único miembro del club de tenis que a pesar de estar en primero le dio frente en un partido razonablemente bueno… Era el… y nadie mas.**

**-Crees que soy… la persona correcta… -Dejo salir Yuushi**

**Keigo siguió observándole, ahora el peliazul tenia la cabeza gacha –Eres la persona que esta en mi corazón… eres la persona a la que quiero entregarle mis sentimientos… esa persona… es la que eres… correcta o no… eres tu… Oshitari Yuushi…**

**-Por que… Por que yo?**

**-Por que…- Era Keigo quien ahora bajaba la cabeza- Es una pregunta buena sabes… pero solo se que tu eres el único que me despierta celos, pero a la ves ganas de estar cerca de ti… el único por el cual siento que puedo dejar de lado mi orgullo y ofrecerte mi cariño… lo siento… creo que nunca esperaste eso de mi…**

**Yuushi levanto la vista. Esa voz se le hacia conocida, era un tono similar al de muchas chicas que el muchas veces había rechazado… Keigo se sentía rechazado? Aun no le había dicho nada… Pero era hora de hacer algo, se acerco hasta la cama y tomo de los hombros a Keigo este levanto la vista y le miro.**

**-Yo también tengo que decirte algo Keigo… -Fue lo que dijo antes de tomar aire y mirarle firmemente, era ahora o nunca.**


	3. Te odio

Capitulo 3: Te odio

Keigo pestañeo levemente, aquello que Oshitari deseaba decirle debia de costarle mucho ya que llevaba cerca de 3 minutos alli sentado mirandole sin decirle nada. Oshitai por su lado era atacado por un sin numero de imagenes en su mente.

Recordaba la primera ves que le habia visto, ese dia habia llegado de Osaka, le habian hecho el cambio de escuela, extrañaria a su primo Kennya, pero sabia que en esta escuela habia un alto rango de competencia en todo lo que se dedicaba, la ceremonia de apertura ya habia concluido, habia llegado tarde, su padre se encargaba de hablar con el director. Pero el se habia dirigido a recorrer las canchas deportivas, entonces vio a un grupo de chicos que tambien debian de ser de primero, estaban parados observando habia las canchas, lo cual el hizo tambien.

Habia un sin numero de personas en el suelo, y todos parecian muchachos de segundo y tercer año y cerca un solo chico de pie que al igual que los que le observaban debia de ser de primero- Y bien? -Dijo el chico castaño claro llevando para atras algunas mechas que caian ante sus ojos azules, los cuales en ese momento rebosaban de brillo- ¿Alquien mas?

Miro una raqueta del suelo y la tomó, ya tenia puesto el buzo de educacin fisica- ¿Te parece si jugamos un poco?

-Yuushi... -El nombrado volvio a la realidad, Keigo le miraba desconcertado- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Que ibas a decirme?

Trago grueso, bajo la mirada- Keigo... No puede ser aquello... lo siento mucho...

Atobe no se inmuto, aquello alarmo a Yuushi, habia olvidado por completo con quien esaba tratando, Ore sama no era de los que permitia un rechazo o una derrota- No puede ser, eh?- Casi sonaba al mismo Keigo de siempre- Y se puede saber, por que?

No podia con su conciencia, pero no queria perderle a pesar de que esta era la oportunidad unica que habia estado esperando, cuantas veces habia tenido sueños con Keigo, cuantas veces lo habia observado en las duchas de la escuela, cuantas veces habia tenido los deseos pecaminosos que le habian llevado a hacer lo que acontecio en la tarde. Si deseaba pagar su culpa no habia mejor manera que rechazar la propuesta de Keigo, pero al mismo tiempo hacer que este no se sienta mal por ello. Debia hacer que le odie.

-Lo que te paso esta tarde... -Al oir ello notó de inmediato un cambio en la mirada de Keigo, esa herida estaba abierta, debia atacar directamente, aunque esto le hiciese mas cruel de lo que ya era- ... Realmente... ¿Donde termino todo? Despues de todo cuando llegue aun estabas sin nada abajo, verdad?

PLOF -Una reverenda mano abierta estaba en la mejilla derecha de Yuushi, este miro a Keigo con la mirada perfilada, tenia que apegarse a su plan- Te lo he contado todo... A pesar de lo mucho que me duele...- Regreso su mano estirada a coger la sabana, que nuevamnete temblaba junto con el resto de su cuerpo- Por ello es que me he decidido a hacerlo... -Esos ojos azules se clavaron en su mirada violasea- TENIA TANTO MIEDO DE QUE ME HICIESE ALGO... QUE SOLO PODIA PENSAR EN TI...

Las lagrimas cayeron, Yuushi estaba perlejo- ¿Donde esta tu orgullo Keigo?

-En el vestidor de las canchas callejeras... probablemente... o, debajo de esta cama...

-Yo he hecho algo terrible...- Al oirle Keigo levanto la mirada, aun caian algunas lagrimas, mas se apresuro a secarlas. Yuushi poso su derecha en el rostro de su capitan, era notorio que deseaba decirle algo mas, en sus ojos se notaba- Es probable que...

Silencio... Un silencio placentero, Oshitari observaba los ojos cerrados de Keigo quien le habia rodeado al cuello y le habia besado, que valiente, que osado, ese es el Keigo por el cual se desnochaba. Aquel que a pesar de sentirse tan inseguro de si mismo en ese momento, se aventuraba a dar la inisiativa de un acto de por mas arriezgado. No podia evitarlo, el sentir con pasion el beso nada superfluo del chico, se preguntaba a quien mas habia besado de esa manera, pero tampoco podia el resistirse a responderle, y sin darse cuenta era lo que estaba haciendo.

Atobe fue quien separo sus labios, una mirada fiera, de la cual solo usaba en los partidos al momento de analizar a sus rivales y tener sus puntos debiles, era facil saber que ya habia caido en su profundo Koori no Sekai por que no podia moverse para nada. Y era notorio la cara de tonto que debia tener ya que Keigo habia desglosadouna sonrisa amplia que se lo guardaba para su complacencia personal.

-Si crees que mi cuerpo a sido tocado antes del dia de hoy, estas en un error... mi cuerpo es un santuario para mi, y mi posecion mas apreciada... -Estaba molesto? No, no era eso... - Si lo que te preocupa es ello... que alguien mas me haga suyo, esa es tu condicion para aceptar lo que te he dicho... -Se lo venia venir, mas cuando Keigo tomo el boton que se hallaba mas cercano a la camisa y se lo arranco dejando ver una buen aparte de su pecho desnudo- Puedes comprobar tu mismo que estoy integro y... tomarme antes que nadie...

-¿Que estas diciendo Atobe?-era mucha tentetiva, ofrecer la piel delcarnero al lobo feroz.

-Ahh... -Tomó la derecha de Yuushi y la poso en su pecho al descubierto- Cuando ese tipo me toco, no podia evitar el congelarme... pero cuando tu lo haces... Creo que podria prenderme en llamas...

Oshitari retiro su mano de golpe del pecho de Keigo- Mientes... -Dijo con la cabeza gacha. Keigo no entendio la reaccion del muchacho- Mientes cuando dices que sientes cosas diferentes... eso no puede ser...

-Claro que si... ¿Con quien crees que hablas,eh?-De golpe estaba sobre su espalda en la cama, viendo el techo del cuarto de huespedes de los Oshitari y Yuushi estaba sobre de él, tomandole de las muñecas- O... Oshitari...

¿Querias que te tome? - Aquello sonaba a mas que perversion, una ves mas caian ante sus bajos deseos, pero era tan tonto su Keigo?, se le estaba entregando al mismo lobo que habia estado a punto de comerselo hace unas horas- Probablemnete lo logres...

-O... Oshitari... -No podia moverse, era como si el chico se hubiese colocado de tal manera que le era imposible el mover el mas minimo musculo, sin contar sus manos presas del Tensai. Quien ahora se dedicaba a lamerle el cuello y besarle desde el oido izquierdo hasta el cuello con pasion, sentia su cuerpo temblar. Eraverdad quee staba enamorado de Oshitari, pero... en ese momento, no deseaba aquello, lo habia dicho de manera retante ya que parecia que era el deseo del chico, pero no se imaginaba que realmente fuese a ocurrir algo asi- Ya... Yamette...

Le ignoro, no podia hacer mucho solo con su boca, despues de todo mover sus piernas dejaria a Keigo con la movilidad n la parte baja del cuerpo y soltarle las manosharia lo mismo con lo superior, siguio esta ves desabrochando la camisa para depositar los besos en su pecho, oyo nuevamente ese susurro que le pedia que se detuviera, sonrio levemente-Dices lo mismo que en el camerino... no puedo creer que digas que no sentias lo mismo...

Keigo cerro con fuerza los ojos, no sabia que sentia exactamente en ese momento, no sabia si dejaria que esta ves el orgullo perdiese ante lo evidente, pero... lo acababa de oir le estaba perturvando- ¿Como sabes... que fue lo que dije en el camerino?

"Maldicion" Se habia puesto en evidencia, y sentia como la fuerza de Keigo iba en aumento en sus manos, hasta el punto de lograr soltarse. Se sento haciendo que el de lentes retroceda, la camisa abierta y los rastros de saliva por el recorrido de la lengua de Oshitari eran evidentes, la mirada de Yuushi era de panico.

-¿Que ocurre Oshitari? ¿No vas a contestarme?

-Yo... yo... -Cerro los puños con fuerza- Te... odio, Keigo...

Al ir aquello Atobe no se lo podia creer, su mano se dirigio a su rostro y tomo en uno de sus dedos parte del recuerdo humedo que Oshitari habia dejado en su cuerpo, como era posible que dijese auquello despues de lo acabab de hacer, aquella pregunta se transmitia por la mirada era notorio.

-Crees que eso es que te quiera...- Le doleria cada palabra... pero no lastimaria al chico estando a su lado, de esa mnera se aseguraria que él tambien se alejase de sí- Desde que te conoci me pareciste el mas insoportable mocoso del mundo... siempre tan engreido y petulante... Ademas... te has puesto a pensar, Atobe? Me has quitado muchas cosas que deseaba, el lugar de delegado del aula, el lugar de presidente estudiantil, el de capitan del club de tennis... Y solo me convierto en una sombra a tu lado... soy un genio... pero a tu lado soy un novato... Por eso te odio... esta tarde fui testigo de todo... pero, no me placio el ayudarte... Keigo Atobe.

Keigo le miraba sin hacer la mas minima mueca, luego de un silencio bastante perturbador, Yuushi noto que el chico desvio su mirada y luego su mano se dirigio al bolsillo de su pantalon y saco su celular- Mizuki... ven a recogerme a casa de Oshitari... Lo se, pero tenia un trabajo escolar pendiente... traeme una muda de ropa para cambairme, debo llegar a la reunion vestido, si no mi padre podria enojarse... Ah... te espero entonces...

Colgó, ahora se ponia en pie y tomaba sus cosas, la chaqueta del equipo se la cero hasta arriba,para ocultar la camisa y demas, una ves acomodado todo tomo el maletin y se lo puso al hombro y camino a la puerta, alli se detuvo y volteo la vista a Oshitari- Si vas a decir todo ello... Entonces trata de no llorar cuando lo hagas... Asi se te puede tomar mas en serio... Oshitari... -Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.


	4. Mentiras

ЪЧ    C a p   0 4 :   M e n t i r a s             P o r   m a s   q u e   t r a t o   y   t r a t o ,   n o   p u d o .   E r a   n o t o r i o   q u e   l e   t e n s a i   d e   H y o t e i   n o   h a b i a   p e g a d o   o j o   e n   l a   n o c h e ,   n i   c u a n d o   s u   p a d r e   y   h e r m a n a   v o l v i e r o n   d e   l a   r e u n i o n   d e   H y o t e i ,   Y u u s h i   s e   h a b i a   m e t i d o   e n   s u   c a m a   y   e l   l a r g o   r a t o   q u e   h a b i a   p a s a d o   m e d i t a n d o   a c e r c a   d e   l o   o c u r r i d o   h a b i a   l o g r a d o   q u e   s u   c u e r p o   l e   m o s t r a s e   c o m p a s i o n   y   l e   c a l e n t a s e   a l   p u n t o   d e   q u e   s u   p a d r e ,   s i e n d o   m e d i c o ,   c a y e s e   e n   q u e   e l   c h i c o   e s t a b a   c o n   f i e b r e   a l g o   a l t a   y   n o   l e   d i j e s e   l o   m a s   m i n i m o   a c e r c a   d e l   h e c h o   d e   h a b e r s e   s a l t a d o   l a   a s i s t e n c i a   a   l a   r e u n i o n .         L a   l i m u s i n a   l e   h a b i a   d e j a d o   e n   l a   p u e r t a   p r i n c i p a l   d e   l a   e s c u e l a ,   n o   h a b i a   a v a n z a d o   m a s   d e   u n o s   m e t r o s   e n   e s e   l e n t o   y   d e s g a n a d o   c a m i n a r ,   c u a n d o   a l g u i e n   s e   d e t u v o   d e l a n t e   d e   s u   p e r s o n a   b l o q u e a n d o l e   e l   c a m i n o .         - O h a y o . . .   O s h i t a r i - s a n . . .   - S a l u d o   O h t o r i   c o n   u n a   r e v e r e n c i a   d e   c a b e z a .         - B u e n   d i a   p a r a   t i   t a m b i e n   C h o t a r o h . . .   - D e j o   s a l i r   u n   l e v e   b o s t e z o -   © Q u e   t a l   l a   r e u n i o n   d e l   d i a   d e   a y e r ?         - E s   v e r d a d . . .   N o s   p r e g u n t a m o s   e l   p o r   q u e   n o   h a b i a   e s t a d o ,   S h i s h i d o - s a n   t u v o   q u e   a s i s t i r   a   K e i g o   c o m o   s e g u n d o   f u k u b u c h o u   a l   n o   e s t a r   u s t e d . . . -   A l   o i r   e l l o   O s h i t a r i   s i n t i o   u n   p e s o   e n o r m e   e n   s u   e s p a l d a ,   t a l   p a r e c i a   q u e   t a l   c o m o   l o   h a b i a   h e c h o   p a r e c e r   A t o b e   h a b i a   s e g u i d o   c o n   s u s   c o s a s   i g n o r a n d o   t o d o   a q u e l l o   d e l   d i a   a n t e r i o r -   L a s   r e u n i o n e s   e n   l a   c a s a   d e l   B u c h o u   s i e m p r e   s o n   e n t r e t e n i d a s .         - S i , m e   i m a g i n o .   K e i g o   s e g u r o   a p r o v e c h o   p a r a   d a r s e   a   s u s   a n c h a s   d e   s u s   l o g r o s   v e r d a d ?         C h o t a r o h   n e g o   c o n   l a   c a b e z a -   D e   h e c h o   e s t u v o   d e m a s i a d o   c a l m a d o ,   t o c o   l o s   p u n t o s   b a s i c o s   d e   l a   r e u n i o n   y   n a d a   m a s . . .         C u a n d o   Y u u s h i   e s t u v o   p o r   p r e g u n t a r   a l g o   m a s   u n a   n u e v a   l i m u s i n a   s e   d e t u v o   e n   e l   s i t i o ,   e r a   n o t a b l e   q u e   s e   t r a t a b a   d e   l a   l i m u s i n a   d e   A t o b e .   O s h i t a r i   s e   l o   p e n s С ,   d e b i a   q u e d a r s e   a l l i   o   i r s e   d e l   l u g a r ,   n o   s a b i a   c u a l   i b a   a   s e r   l a   r e a c c i o n   d e   K e i g o   a l   v e r l e .         - O h a y o . . .   A t o b e   b u c h o u -   S a l u d o   C h o t a r o h   c o n   l o   q u e   e l   d e   l e n t e s   e n t e n d i o   y a   e r a   m u y   t a r d e   p a r a   s a l i r   d e l   l u g a r .         - A h h h . . .   B u e n   d i a   O h t o r i -   L a   m i r a d a   i b a   d i r e c t a a   Y u u s h i ,   u n   a i r e   t e n s o   c o r r i a   e n t r e   a m b o s -   O s h i t a r i . . .   - E s t e   t r a g o   g r u e s o ,   e l   t o n o   d e   s u p e r i o r i d a d   d e   K e i g o   h a b i a   r e g r e s a d o -   e n   l a   l i m o s i n a   h a y   v a r i o s   p a p e l e s   q u e   d e b e s   d e   f i r m a r ,   p o r   n o   h a b e r   i d o   a y e r   s e   t e   h a   j u n t a d o   e l   p a p e l e o   d e l   c l u b   y   d e   l a   s e c r e t a r М a   d e l   c o n s e j o   e s t u d i a n t i l . . .   C u a n d o   t e r m i n e s -   D i j o   y a   a v a n z a n d o -   . . . l o   e n t r e g a s   e n   d i r e c c i o n   y   e n   d e p a r t a m e n t o   d e   d e p o r t e s .         O h t o r i   m i r o   d e   u n o   a   o t r o -   P a r e c e   q u e   a l g o   a n d a   m a l   e n t r e   u s t e d e s . . .   v e r d a d ?         - A l g o   a s i   C h o t a r o h . . .   a l g o   a s i . . .   - D i j o   a   d e s g a n a   e l   d e   t e r c e r   a Я o ,   c a m i n a n d o   h a c i a   l o s   v e s t i d o r e s   d e l   c l u b   d e   t e n n i s .         M a s   n i   b i e n   h u b o   e n t r a d o . . .         - N O   M E   T O Q U E S ! ! ! !         E r a   l a   v o z   d e   K e i g o   d e   e s o   n o   h a b i a   d u d a ,   a l   a s o m a r s e ,   G a k u t o ,   K a b a j i ,   T a k i   y   H i y o s h i   o b s e r v a b a n   i n c r И d u l o s ,   a   l o   q u e   s e   s u m o   l a   i n t e r v e n c i o n   d e   C h o t a r o h   q u i e n   p a s o   d e   l a d o   a   l o s   y a   ` p r e s n e t e s   y   e n t r С -   S h i s h i d o - s a n . . .   - D i j o   a y u d a n d o   a   l e v a n t a r s e   d e l   s u e l o   a   R y o   S h i s h i d o ,   e s t e   e r a   e l   m a s   i m p a c t a d o   e n t r e   l o s   p r e s n e t e s ,   y   n o   s o l o   p o r   s e r   e l   a g r e d i d o   s i n o   p o r   l a   s o r p r e s a .         - H e y . . .   A t o b e . . .   N o   s e   q u e   t e   t r a e s . . .   p e r o   a   m i   n a d i e   m e   g o l p e a . . .   - D i j o   e l   d e   l a   g o r r a   a z u l ,   s o l t a n d o s e   d e   O h t o r i   y   l a n z a n d o s e   s o b r e   K e i g o ,   m a s   e s t e   l e   m i r o   d e   r e o j o   a n t e s   d e   s e r   a l c a n z a d o   y   l e   e s q u i v С .         N o   e r a   n e c e s a r i o   p e d i r   m a s   e x p l i c a s i o n ,   e r a   n o t o r i o   q u e   K e i g o   e s t a b a   c a m b i a n d o s e   y   s e g u n   l a   d e d u c c i o n   d e   O s h i t a r i ,   R y o   s e   h a b i a   a c e r c a d o   m u c h o   o   l e   h a b i a   t o c a d o ,   d e s p u e s   d e   t o d o   l o   d e l   d i a   d e   a y e r   a u n   e s t a b a   m u y   f r e s c o .   M i e n t r a s   p e n s a b a   e n   e l l o   K e i g o   y a   s a   h a b i a   c o l o c a d o   e l   p o l o   d e l   e q u i p o   y   p a r a d o   f r e n t e   a   S h i s h i d o .         L o s   d e m a s   t e m i e r o n   d e   q u e   A t o b e   s e   p a s a s e   d e   a r r o g a n t e   a n t e   e l   o t r o   a r r o g a n t e   d e l   e q u i p o -   F u e   e r r o r   m i o . . .   t e   l o   c o m p e n s o   c o n   u n   p a r t i d o . . .   © Q u e   d i c e s ?   - D i j o   e s t i r a n d o   l a   m a n o .         S h s h i d o   n o r m a l m e n t e   l e   h u b i e s e   d a d o   u n   a l p o   a   e s a   m a n o   e s t i r a d a ,   p e r o   s i e n d o   d e   A t o b e ,   y   t e n e i n d o   e n   c u e n t a   q u e   t a l   v e s   s e r i a   l a   u n i c a   d i s c u l p a   q u e   t e n g a   d e   s u   p a r t e   l e   t o m С .   C u a n d o   a m b o s   h u b i e r o n   s a l i d o ,   C h o t a r o h ,   H i y o s h i   y   K a b a j i   l e s   s i g u i e r o n ,   G a k u t o   s e   a c e r c o   a   O s h i t a r i .         - P a r e c e   q u e   t u   b r i l l a n t e   p l a n   n o   f u n c i o n o . . .   Y u u s h i         - S i l e n c i o   n o   q u i e r o   h a b l a r   d e   e l l o . . .         G a k u t o   s o n r i o -   M e   p r e s t e   a   a y u d a r t e   p o r   q u e   s e   q u e   a u n q u e   e s t u v i e s e m o s   j u n t o s   d e   n u e v o . . .   n u n c a   t e   s a c a r i a s   d e   l a   c a b e z a   a   K e i g o ,   a d e m a s   c u m p l i   c o n   m i   p a r t e ,   l e   r o b e   e l   m a l e t i n   y   l o   d e j e   e n   e l   p a r q u e   c o m o   p e d i s t e . . .   n o   s e   q u e   m a s   h a b r a s     h e c h o ,   p e r o . . .   p a r e c e   q u e   e n   l u g a r   d e   q u e   l a s   c o s a s   v a l l a s   b i e n   l a s   e m p e o r a s t e   Y u u s h i . . .         - M u k a h i . . .   L o   q u e   h a l l a   p a s a d o   d e s p u e s ,   e s   c o s a   m i a . . .   Y   t u   p u e d e s   q u e d a r t e   s i   m e t e r t e   e n   p r o b l e m a s   p o r   m i   p a r t e .         G a k u t o   d e j o   s a l i r   u n   s u s p i r o -   P u e s   p a r e c e   q u e   l o   q u e   s e a   q u e   h i c i e r o n   d e s p u e s   q u e   l e s   d e j e ,   l e   d e j o   m a r c a d o   v e r d a d ?   - S e   d i o   m e d i a   v u e l t a   p a r a   s a l i r .         - © A   q u e   t e   r e f i e r e s ?   - P r e g u n t o   e l   d e   l e n t e s   q u e d a n d o   i n t r i g a d o   p o r   l o   d i c h o           G a k u t o   s e   v o l v i o   d o n d e   Y u u s h i -   H a c e   u n   r a t o   q u e   r e g r e s a m o s   y   e n c o n t r a m o s   a   K e i g o   c a m b i a n d o s e . . .   S h i s h i d o   y   y o   v i m o s   u n a s   m a r c a s . . .   c o m o   a r a Я a s o s   e n   s u   e s p a l d a   c u a n d o   s e   c a m b i a b a . . .         - A r a Я a s o s ?         E l   t o n o   e s t a b a   c l a r o ,   n o   e n t e n d i a   e l   p o r q u e ,   q u e   l e   r e c o r d a s e ,   n o   l e   h a b i a   a r a Я a d o   e n   n i n g u n   m o m e n t o -   Y o . . .         - T u   n o   f u i s t e . . .   - C o r t o   e l   a c r o b a t i c o   d e m a n e r a   f i r m e -   E s o s   a r a Я a s o s   a p r e c i a n   m a s   q u e   s e   l o s   h u b i e s e   h e c h o   e l   m i s m o ,   c o m o   t e   d i j e   a p r e c e   q u e   s o l o   e m p e o r a s t e   t o d o . . .         G a k u t o   s e   r e t i r o   d e l   c a m b i a d o r .   o s h i t a r i   g o l p e o   l a   g a b i n e t a   q u e   s e   h a l l a b a   d e t r a s   s u y o ,   e n   s u   m e n t e   s o l o   p o d i a   i m a g i n a r s e   u n a   c o s a ,   a   A t o b e   e n   s u   h a b i t a c i o n   m i r a n d o s e   a l   e s p e j o ,   l a n z a n d o l e   a l g o   y   l u e g o   s e n t a d o   e n   l a   o s c u r i r d a d   a u t o l a s t i m a n d o s e .   C l a r o   p r i m e r o   c a s i   v i o l a d o   y   d e s p u e s   r e c h a z a d o ,   a d e m a s   d e   l a s   c o s a s   t e r r i b l e s   q u e   l e   h a b i a   d i c h o .         C u a n d o   s a l i o   d e l   c a m b i a d o r   e l   p a r t i d o   h a b i a   t e r m i n a d o ,   c o m o   s e   l o   e s p e r a b a   K e i g o   h a b i a   v e n c i d o   a   S h i s h i d o ,   c o m o   d e   c o s t u m b r e   c o n   u n a   g r a n   d i f e r e n c i a .   A h o r a   e r a   c o s a   d e   s e g u i r   e l   e n t r e n a m i e n t o   d i a r i o   c o m o   d e   c o s t u m b r e .   E l   e n t r e n a d o r   S a k a k i   h a b i a   m a n d a d o   e n t r e n a m i e n t o   b a s i c o   d e   r e s i s t e n c i a ,   l o   c u a l   G a k u t o   d e t e s t a b a ,   p e r o   a l   m i s m o   t i e m p o l e   e r a   n e c e s a r i o   p a r a   e n f r e n t a r   s u   f a l t a   d e   r e s i s t e n c i a .         C u a n d o   O s h i t a r i   h u b o   t e r m i n a d o   s u   r u t i n a ,   s e   p e r c a t o   e n   a l g o ,   e l   c a p i t a n   n o   e s t a b a   c o n   e l l o s   c o m o   d e   c o s t u m b r e ,   a l   p r e g u n t a r   a   S a k a k i   p o r   e l l o ,   e s t e   l e   d i j o -   A t o b e -   k u n   p a r e c e   q u e   a y e r   n o   d u r m i o   b i e n   p o r   l a   r e u n i o n   q u e   h u b o   e n   s u   c a s a . . .   m e   p i d i o   p e r m i s o   p a r a   d e s c a n z a r   e n   l o s   c a m b i a d o r e s . . .         © K e i g o   p i d i e n d o   p e r m i s o   p a r a   d e s c a n z a r ?   N o   e r a   a l g o   t i p i c o   d e   e l   p e d i r   p e r m i s o   p a r a   a l g o ,   y   m e n o s   a u n   m o s t r a r   a l g u n a   d e b i l i d a d   c o m o   c a n s a n c i o   s i   l o   t e n i a   s o l o   s e   a g u a n t a b a   y   y a . . .   Y u u s h i   s e   l a s   a r r e g l o   p a r a   p o d e r   s a l i r   d e l   c a m p o   d e   e n t r e n a m i e n t o   e   i r   e n   b u s c a   d e   K e i g o ,   m a s   c u a n d o   e s t u v o   p o r   a b r i r   l a   p u e r t a   d e   l o s   c a m b i a d o r e s ,   l o   p e n s o ,   q u e   h a r i a   a l l i ?   q u e   d i r i a ?   M o v i o   l a   c a b e z a   e n   n e g a t i v a ,   e s t a b a   a c t u a n d o   d e   m a n e r a   i m p u l s i v a   d e   n u e v o ,   y   p o r   e s e   m i s m o   i m p u l s o   n o   p o d i a   d e t e n e r s e   a   e n t r a r .         L a s   c o s a s   d e   K e i g o   e s t a b a n   e n   u n a   d e   l a s   b a n c a s ,   y   e l   s o n i d o   d e l   a g u a   c a y e n d o   l e   d i o   a   e n t e n d e r   q u e   e s t a b a   e n   l a s   r e g a d e r a s .   S e   d i o   m e d i a   v u e l t a a p r a   r e t i r a r s e ,   p e r o   u n   n u e v o   s o n i d o   l l e g o   a   s u s   o i d o s ,   e s t a b a   c o n f u n d i d o   e n t r e   e l   r u i d o   d e l   a g u a ,   p e r o   l e   r e c o n o c i a ,   u n   l e v e   s o n i d o   q u e   a h o g a d o   s e   s o b r e s a l i a ,   u n   l l a n t o   s i l e n c i o s o .         - © P i e n s a s   i r t e   s i n   s a l u d a r ?         - K e . . . K e i g o . . .   - B a l b u c e o   e l   d e   c a b e l l e r a   a z u l i n a   r e t r o c e d i e n d o   a n t e   l a   s o r p r e s a   d e   v e r   a   s u   c a p i t a n   d e t r a s   s u y o   s i n   n a d a   m a s   q u e   u n a   t o a l l a   e n   l a   c i n t u r a .         - T e   o d i o . . . -   E s a s   p a l a b r a s . . .   l a s   m i s m a s   q u e   h a b i a   d i c h o   a y e r ,   p a r e c i a   q u e   e l   m u n d o   s e   a c a b a r i a   p o r   o i r l a s   d e   K e i g o   p a r a   s u   p e r s o n a -   © E s   l o   q u e   d i j i s t e   a y e r ,   o   m e   e q u i v o c o ?         Y u u s h i   b a j o   l a   m i r a d a ,   a l   h a c e r l o   s e   s o r p r e n d i o   a l   v e r   a l g o   q u e   l e   p a r e c i o ,   n o   l o   e r a   e s t a b a   s e g u r o ,   u n   m o r e t o n   e n   e l   p i e   d e l   c a p i t a n ,   a l z a n d o   s u   c a b e z a   y   r e c o r r i o   s u   c u e r p o   c o n   l a   m i r a d a ,   s u   p e c h o   t e n i a   a r a Я a s o s ,   t a m b i e n   e n   l o s   b r a z o s   p e r o   e n   l a   p a r t e   m a s   p e g a d a   a   l o s   h o m b r o s ,   d e   l a   m i s m a   m a n e r a   e n   l a   e s p a l d a -   © C o m o . . .   f u e   q u . . . ?         - E s t o ?   - P r e g u n t o   e l   p r e s i d e n t e   e s t u d i a n t i l   d a n d o l e   l a   m e n o r   i m p o r t a n c i a   d e l   m u n d o -   P u e s   m e   d i o   u n   a t a q u e   d e   i r a ,   y   t u v e   q u e   c a s t i g a r   a l   c u l p a b l e   d e   l o   q u e   p a s o   a n o c h e . . .   y   p u e s   l a   c u l p a   e s   d e   m i   p r o p i o   c u e r p o ,   d e   m i   m i s m o . . .         Y u u s h i   n e g o   c o n   l a   c a b e z a .   A h o r a   s e   s e n t i a   p e o r   a u n ,   d e s e a b a   a c e r c a r s e   y   a b r a z a r l e ,   l a   i n v e n t i v a   y   o r g u l l o   d e l   c h i c o   i b a n   m a s   a l l a   d e   l o   p o s i b l e ,   a   p e s a r   d e   h a b e r   e s t a d o   e n   e s t a d o   d e   i r a   y   h a b e r s e   l a s t i m a d o   d e e   s a   m a n e r a ,   h a b i a   l o g r a d o   h a c e r l o   d e   t a l   m a n e r a   q u e   a l   u s a r   e l   u n i f o r m e   n o   s e   n o t e   n a d a   d e   e l l o .         - E r e s   u n   m e n t i r o s o . . .   O s h i t a r i -   D i j o   e l   c a s t a Я o   m i r a n d o l e   d e s d e   d o n d e   e s t a b a ,   Y u u s h i   p e s t a Я e o   u n   p a r   d e   v e c e s -   L o   s И   t o d o . . . .   O s h i t a r i .         L a   t i e r r a   d e b i a   d e   a b r i r s e   e n   e s e   m o m e n t o   y   d e s a p a r e c e r l o .   L o   s a b i a ?   N o   h a b i a   d u d a   q u e   s i e n d o   K e i g o   n o   h a b i a   d u d a d o   c o n t r a t a r   a l   m e j o r   e s p e c i a l i s t a   p a r a   q u e   s e   i n v e s t i g a r a   l o   o c u r i d o   e l   d i a   a n t e r i o r ,   e n t o n c e s   e s t a b a   p e r d i d o . 


	5. Profundamente tuyo

05- Profundamente tuyo

Oshitari retrocedio un par de pasos al notar que Leigo Atobe se encaminaba hacia su lado, el buchou de la Hyotei paso por su lado y se apoyo en la puerta de espaldas mirandole. Esa mirada entre maligna y seductora, algo se traia.

-Nee.. ¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas engañarme? -Un trago grueso bajo por la garganta de Oshitari- Sabes? Puedo ser ingenuo, pero nunca estupido... Mis cosas en la escuela no son tocadas por nadie, todos saben que las pertenencias de Ore Sama no se tocan... y tal como te conte ayer al detalle de esos dos chicos que me tendieron la trampa... Por que considero que fue eso... una trampa- Empezo a caminar hacia el, Oshitari al retroceder se dio con que estaba de espaldas contra la pared- ... uno de ellos tomo mi maletin... el mismo que tu mismo me regresaste-Una sonrisa a parecio en su rostro- ¿Tanto me odias que querias hacerme tuyo a la fuerza?

-Oe.. Atobe que demonios estas diciendo- Estaba de mas era pesimo mintiendo y peor ante Keigo.

-Debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos... no queras que Gakuto tambien se vea involucrado, o si?- La mirada de Yuushi lo decia todo- Sus huellas son las que estaban en mi maleta... Y solo por ti es que el haria algo asi.

-Dejemosle fuera de ello.. -Dijo en un suspiro- Todo fue mi idea... No se que mas decir...

Atobe cambio su mirada a seria, no tenia intenciones de dejar ir a Yuushi esta ves, menos sion una respuesta verdadera- ¿Y bien?

-eh?

-Descubri tu mentira... ahora quiero que hables con la verdad, ¿De veras me odias tanto como decias? O ¿Es que acaso, pensabas que te iba a odiar menos por ocultarlo que por decirmelo, eh?

Oshitari cayó de rodillas- No te odio... te amo, eso esta claro al menos en mi... Pero supongo que, ahora las cosas son diferentes de tu lado, no es asi?

Keigo desvio la mirada a uno de los espejos que estaban en el lugar, sus ojos azules le devolvian la mirada- Antes de dirigirme a la reunion, mande investigar el maletin, estuve muy intranquilo pero tuve que disimularlo bien en la junta... Desde que todos se fueron de casa ayer... Me la pase en mi habitacion odiando cada centimetro de este ser llamado Keigo Atobe... pero hoy en la mañana, cuando tuve los resultados en mis manos... y el razonamiento me llevo a ti ... estuve confundido, te e odiado desde ese momento... Oshitari...

-No merezco anda menos que ello Atobe... -Se puso en pie -Pero no hagas que por mi causa...

-No he terminado- Corto el castaño- Tengo sentimientos encontrados, ya que detesto con toda mi alma a aquel que casi me perjudica y sin duda me ha dejado una marca emntal dificil de borrar, pero amo a mi compañero de equipo... -Al oir ello Yuushi sintio que habia una rafaga de esperanza- ...desde hace mucho... -Su mirada se regreso hasta la de Oshitari- Entonces debo hacer descuentos... un amor de tiempo... contra un odio de unas horas...

Oshitari dio un paso para acercarse a Keigo, este le afirmo con la cabeza, entonces solo pudo correr y abrazarle con todo el sentimiento que tenia en ese momento- Lo lamento tanto... enserio no sabes cuanto lo siento... el haberte hecho algo tan terrible solo por no ahber juntado el valor para...

-No seas dramatico "genio"... -Acaricio su espalda, ams un sentimiento de panico se apodero de el al ser levantado por Oshitari del suelo.

-¿Que te ocurre? -Pegunto el de lentes notando un cambio notorio en la mirada de Keigo

-Ya te dije odio a ese sujeto... Por lo que me hizo sentir...

Bajo la vista, y Yuushi estuvo a punto de dejarlo en el suelo- Entocnes... -Dijo deteniendo su accion- Haré que tu cuerpo entienda que somos la misma persona y que me ame de ambas formas...

-Eh? -Dejó salir Ore sama mientras era llevado a la banca del cambiador y depositadocon suavidad alli mismo- ¿Que piensas hacer?

Yuushi le miro serio mas algo colorado- Ayer... en mi casa... realmente estabas dispuesto a entregarte a mi... verdad?

Era Atobe quien ahora se coloraba- Lo de ayer.. pues fue un impulso... -Ladeo el rostro.

-Keigo... -Yuushi le tomo del menton para besarle, Keigo respondio de inmediato, pero era notoria al buchou le justaba llevar el control, al menos eso sentia Yuushi quien se sentia el besado en ves del besador. Se separo- Esta claro que nos atraemos el uno al otro... no justifico mis acciones de ayer, pero lo hice al no poder estar mas tiempo sin ti... no sabes lo mucho que te he deseado...

Atobe sonrio- Es de imaginarse- Yuushi río al oir las palabras altaneras de Keigo- Lo note hace mucho, tu forma de mirarme y de seguirme... Me moleste mucho cuando supe que salias con Gakuto... cuando yo te queria para mi... creo que en ese entonces me di cuanta de lo que pasaba por mi eran celos...

-Me alegra tanto haber despertado celos en Ore sama... - Le acaricio la cabeza- Pero a partir de ahora nao pondre los ojos en nadie mas... Por ello fue que mi relacion con Gakuto no duro... Tenia al gran Atobe en mi cabeza... y Gakuto no soportaba que pensara en ti...

La mirada fiera de Atobe habia hecho apararicion - ¿Entonces nunca mas te fijaras en nadie?

-Por que deberia? Si tengo la atencion de Ore sama no necesito a nadie mas...

-Entonces puedes hazlo... -Dijo sin separar la mirada de la de Oshitari, seria y firme sin dudas al respecto- Puedes tener a Atobe Keigo... Solo si seras solo mio... -Dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Oshitari afirmo con al cabeza- sere solo tuyo... al igual que tu seras solo mio...

-Pues claro... tonto... -Separo al vista- ¿Crees que dejaria que alguien mas me toque, eh?

Un minuto despues, la toalla que cubria la cintura de Keigo estaba en el suelo. Oshotari acariciaba su cabellera mientras se besaban con pasion y la calentura de sus cuerpos iban subiendo, las manos de Yuushi empezaban a recorrer el cuello, los hombros y el tronco de Keigo, mientras el rodeaba el cuello del chico de lentes mientras dejaba ardientes suspiros en sus oidos que no ahcian mas que recargar mas de ancias el deseo del fukubuchou.

-Deja de jugar... Ayer me dejaste traumado por donde te quedaste... terminalo ahora...-Dijo Keigo sonando mas a orden quea otra cosa, Yuushi no tenia molestia en ello, sabia bein que si Keigo desease la situacion podria ser a la inversa y simplemente el no podria hacer nada, pero debia ser por lo mismo que Ore sama habia dicho, la situacion de ayer le habria dejado inseguro aunque no deseaba mostrarlo. Se sentia culpable de ver esas marcas quese habia autopropinado el rey de la Hyotei, y todo por su culpa.

-Soy lo peor... mira lo que te he causado... -Dijo lamiendo un arañazo especialmente profundo que causo uan sensacion de placer en Keigo que no pudo evitar arquearse levemente, a la ves que yuushi acariciaba ahora sus piernas y les abria con cuidado, observo con cuidado el miembro potencialmente cargado de Keigo, con lo que regreso a la idea de que queriendolo podrian estar en posiciones opuestas. Deslizo el pantalon del buzo dejandole caer al suelo.

-Eres un desvergonzado... Ni traes boxers bajo el buzo eh?

Yuushi sonrio- Por lo egenral si... pero, parece que este dia sabia qeu algo bueno me pasaria... Keigo, debes ser fuerte... es aqui donde nos quedamos ayer- Dijo en un tono suave, Keigo cambio de rostro, era de preocupacion y una afirmacion suave le acompaño- Si te parece, ire con calma...

No hubo respuesta por parte de Keigo, yuushi tomo un maletin cercano y lo coloco bajo la cabeza de Atobe, si no era en unalujosa cama, queera lo que merecia su amado, entonces haria que estuviese lo mas comodo posible, se acerco a su rostro, noto cierto brillo diferente en sus mirada, era increible que pudiese distingir la inocencia dentro de la arrogancia. Keigo se impulso levemente para alcanzar los labios de yuushi y le rodeo nuevamente con los brazos al cuello, esa debia de ser su forma de decirle que tenia miedo, pero su mirada le ordenaba vagamente continuar.

Sin separar sus labios, busco con sus manos el miembro viril de Atobe, e inicio a darle masajes consecutivos de arriba a abajo, fue Keigo el que separo de yuushi apra dejar salir un gemido que si la puerta no hubiese estado cerrada seguro hubiese llegado a las canchas sin ningun inconveniente. Yuushi continuo con su trabajo manual, mientras bajaba recorriendo el resto del cuerpo de Atobe, se detuvo solo apra darle una lamida a sus pexones los cuales estaban tan duros que solo el hacian competencia a aquello entre sus manos, ahora llegando a lo mas bajo, y observando a Keigo arquearse y tratar de aguantar los alaridos, podia probar el sabor del miembro del chico.

Ni bien hubo un contacto leve con sus labios, Keigo se erizo totalmente, le encantaba sentir y ver de esa manera al buchou- ¿Que tal se siente, eh?

-No preguntes... -Dijo entrecortado- ...Solo... solo sigue... y mas te vale que sea bueno...

-Tu estas muy bueno... Kei-chan... -Dijo siguiendo con su trabajo , a la ves que Atobe se sentaba lo mas que podia aguantando el extasis.

-Kei-chan? -Sonrio a la ves que un leve gemido se le escapaba- Tan rapido... me cambais de nombre... eh? Ahhhhhh.... -No pudo evitarlo, el fruto prohibido avandonava su cuerpo, Yuushi sonrio complasido, mas cuando Keigo se dejo caer sobre su espalda respirando apresurado y aun viendo hacia arriba notando el chisjetaso blanco que ya paraba de a pocos.

-Es la primera ves verdad? -Pregunto Oshitari viendo la coloracion en el rostro de Keigo

-Claro que lo es... ¿Que... pensabas? Que me autosatisfacia pensando en ti... No soy como tu...

Habia dado en el clavo, pero aquello no le importaba mucho ahora, era el momento exacto, estaba tan extasiado que no se lo vendria venir, le tomó por la cintura y le alzo levemente, acariciando con al derecha un poco mas el miembro del muchacho, esta ves Atobe no trato siquiera de disimular el agrado que sentia, y mientras estuviese en ello...

-AHHHHH... Yuu... Yuushi- Llevo por completo su cabeza hacia atras cerrando lso ojos con fuerza, que era esa sencion de sentimientos encontrados, agrado? Disgusto? Dolor? Extasis?

-Tranquilo Keigo... solo son mis dedos... tienesuna entrada deliciosa... no quisiera lastimarle... -Dijo bajando su cabeza hacia el sitio, era demaciado, una mano en su miembro, sus dedos en la entrada y ahora era traviesa lengua que les acompañaba.

-HAZLO YAAA!!

-Como ordene mi rey... -Dijo Yuushi notando que Keigo ya se habia aguantado lo suficiente, con clama y sin prisa, entro en el, cada segundo fue un palcer, al igual que el gemido de Keigo que fue acompañado por una fuerte presion en su brazo derecho, se habia prendido de el, no deseaba interrumpir nada, ni bien noto el chico se hubo acostumbrado a la presencia del miembro extraño dentro suyom inicio unas leves envestidas que de a pocos fueron tomando ritmo.

Atobe dejaba salir leves sonidos, noe ntendia como podia hacerlo, Oshitaria ya no podia dejar de gemir por el placer de sentirse dentro de Keigo, caliente y estrecho, pero sumamente confortable, tal como lo habia imaginado un sin numero de veces. Se inclino un poco mas para ver a Keigo quien abria y cerraba los ojos segun la envestida y dejaba sobre su frente su brazo derecho tal ves para cubrir un poco con la sombra el rubor de su rostro.

Lo dudo un poco, pero luego solo lo hizo, sesentia que esto acabaria pronto despues de todo, rodeo el cuello de Atobe con sus brazos y le trajo hacia sí, teniendo a Atobe montado sobre su persona se apoyo en la pared, no era que fuese muy pesado, de hecho no loera, solo que desea darle mas confort. Siguio envistiendo y siguio sintiendo que pronto todo su ser saldria y acabaria dentro de Keigo, mas y mas pronto, mas y mas rapido.

-Yuushi... yo... yo...-Keigo sehizo mas hacia Oshitari, y no era necesario que lo dijese, despues de todo en ese momento sintiendose conectados, ahora sentia que en definitiva, terminarian juntos. Y asi fue, el vientre de Yuushi y la entada de Keigo, ambos quedaron regadas del liquido de su pareja.

Yuushi se dejo caer con suavidad sobre la banca aun con Keigo encima- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto el de lentes

Keigo tomo aire y afirmo con la cabeza- Mejor que nunca... -Finalizo dandole un beso en los labios y acariciandole- A partir de ahora... ya no odio a ninguna de tus personalidades yuushi... Creo que el pervertido me empieza a caer mejor... -Rio recostandose en el pecho de Oshitari.

Yuushi no dijo nada, solo queria que el tiempo del entrenamiento no acabara para asi estar todo el tiempo del mundo al lado de su Atobe querido.

------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin , al menos la primera Temporada XD


End file.
